Heart of a Soldier
by LiquiDSoL
Summary: A collection of moments from the Overwatch universe, mainly focusing on Soldier:76 and his interactions with his fellow Overwatch agents. Mercy x 76, Dad! 76. I don't own overwatch. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of a Soldier**

 **A collection of moments from the Overwatch universe, mainly focusing on Soldier:76 and his interactions with his fellow Overwatch agents. Mercy x 76, Dad! 76.**

 **Chapter 1 : Old Ties**

 **Part 1 : Starring Pharah and Solder:76.**

"Down!" his gruff voice bellowed out above the sound of pulse munitions. Three explosions echoed out from the other side of the ravine, two Talon soldiers plummeting to their doom into the rushing river below. He breathed deeply under the visor, glancing over at Tracer, who sat next to him behind their cover. Reloading his heavy pulse rifle, the grizzled soldier glanced over his soldier, immediately ducking again as bullets whizzed right his head. "Shit," he cursed under his breath before growling into the voice coms.

"We need air support right now, Winston, where the hell is Amari?" he hissed into microphone upon his left wrist, as Tracer zipped off to take care of a few soldiers advancing on their isolated position.

"She -.. hol- … needs support, stuck…" came the static, unclear reply before a ping went out on his visor. Blue streaks ran up his visor, guiding his sight towards a cliff where Talon operatives were advancing upon. ' **Pharah needs assistance - Level 4'** was the text upon his screen. He let out a barking growl again, before peeking out at the soldiers who continued to fire.

Then finally, they stopped to reload. In that moment, the ex-commander leaped from cover, using his pulse rifle to lay 4 rounds - each straight to the head - killing each enemy that was before him. Finally able to advance, he paused to turn back to his right. Pharah needed help - badly. "Shit," he cursed before glancing back at the returning Tracer, who pointed down into the lower cliffside where Reinhardt stood, his massive shield covering the remainder of the team, held down by constant fire from enemy.

"Oxton," he barked at her as she flinched, looking up to nod. "Cross the ravine," he pointed at the enemy base. "Get inside and get rid of those god damn MG turrets.. I'll go get Pharah. We'll meet you there," he ordered. The normally chipper Brit, who'd abandoned the smile, nodded, eyes burning with determination. Peering over the ravine to glance at his team, he made a few hand signals with the watching Tobjorn - his youth did not take with him his memory.

"Alright, lads, we only need to hold out for 5 minutes," he roared over the incoming enemy fire. "76 has a plan."

"God, kid, what the hell did you get yourself into," 76 muttered under his breath as he climbed the rocky cliffside. His rifle precariously attached to his back via magnetic clips, 76 could only grunt in exertion as he forced himself to climb faster. Finally reaching the cliffside he pulled himself up, crawling forward to quickly stand and watch the next platform, ensuring no enemy was near. Sighing to himself he kneeled next to the unconscious Pharah, a nasty gash marring the side of her skull coupled with two bullet wounds upon her stomach.

He reached up to remove his mask and visor, placing it to the side. It would be easier to provide first aid when seeing everything as its own color, rather than the dull red, grey and blue that showed in the visor's sight. He grasped a nano-healing device, watching as it worked on her to stabilize her. Her pulse became normal as her breath became less fervent, the unconscious woman beginning to stabilize.

But the wounds still remained. 76 expected this - the device only worked on fresh wounds, or minor ones. These.. Wouldn't be so simple. "Stay with me, kid," he muttered, pausing to gently cup her cheek before reaching for his combat pack. Dropping it next to him, he unzipped the large sack to grasp his medikit. Thank god he still kept the thing - it was one of the few things he still had from his time in the US military. Quickly applying some medigel to cleanse the gash on her face he bit his lip. Pressing a finger to the entrance of the wound, Pharah let out a gasp of pain, her eyes shooting open as she flailed for a second.

"Hey. Hey!" 76 ordered, two hands quickly taking her by the head to guide her eyes to him. "Daddy?" she whispered, her eyes stilling as realization dawned on her. "Wait… no, Soldier, it's.. You're.." she breathed out, incredulous. Memories of the man who was like a father to her filled her eyes, his blonde hair in her hands as she sat atop his shoulders overlooking the Mediterranean sea...

"...Yeah, it's me," he replied gruffly, annoyed that another member of Overwatch learned of his existence. "Calm down, you have a minor wound on your face, Mercy can take care of that later, but right now, you have two bullets in your gut, and I got to stop you from bleeding," he ordered. Pharah fell silent, her bottom lip quivering in pain as she nodded. "U-understood," she tried to remain as professional as possible as Jack undid her chest piece, laying the Raptora armor to the side to grasp two tools in his hand. He reached for her bloodied bodysuit and tore it, revealing her toned stomach to him. "From the looks of it," he said, using a handheld tool that revealed the state of her inners, "both hit nothing but meat, so you're damn lucky already, but one passed right through, so thank whatever god you believe in kid," he said grimly.

"But.. we still have one in you, and I'm going to need to take it out," he sighed, examining the second wound and determining the position of the bullet. "Only a few inches in, thankfully your armor took the brunt of the force, but it still went through," he skillfully pressed a hand to the wound, applying pressure to the first before applying a tourniquet to ensure no further bleeding occurred. "This… won't feel very nice," he produced a roll of bandages. "Bite on it," he explained before lowering a pair of tweezers to the open wound upon her belly,where the second bullet lay.

Pharah complied, taking it in her lips and gulped, apprehension sending tremors through her body - never before had she had to have a bullet taken out of her without any anesthetic, but there was no choice.

She screamed into the bandage as the tweezers pushed into her flesh to grab the bullet, howling in muffled agony as 76 pulled the bloodied dent of metal that was the remainder of the bullet out. Soldier quickly tossed it aside before applying another tourniquet, pain flooding her eyes with tears as she felt her legs twitch, the final throes of the pure awful sensation leaving at her feet.

"I know kid, I know it hurts, I'm sorry," 76's tired voice replied, eyes unable to make him out before he wiped her eyes with his fingers. "Don't worry kid," he promised. "You'll be fine, you'll be fine," he soothed as she recovered from the relatively quick operation. An explosion wrecked the background as 76 shot his eyes back, turning to face the base beneath them. "Shit," he cursed before returning his eyes to Pharah.

"Duty's calling. Let's get you out of here and to Mercy, Pharah," he said, the small smile on his face now replaced with one of grim determination. Replacing her chest plate and his visor and mask, 76 glanced at her for a second. "I checked your suit. It's fine.. Be careful getting down, and get to a safe place as quick as you can. Don't be a hero… not this time, kid," he said with his gruff, altered voice. Turning to leave, he paused to turn back around and run a hand through her hair, messily tussling it. His palm ended up on her cheek, his eyes behind the visor locking with hers. "Stay safe," the final words were marked with concern and worry.

Turning around to leap from the cliff to the ground with his boots absorbing most of the shock, the old soldier dashed off to join Tracer in the Talon base.

Pharah smiled, coughing slightly as she did so before standing shakily, shooting off towards the Orca drop ship. "Thanks, dad," she whispered, watching him enter the building before she touched down with the rest of the squad.

 **Well, that's it for the first chapter of this story.**

 **Just a quick few notes - first off, this will be just a bunch of one-shots. Secondly, I do ship Mercy and muh boy 76. Thirdly, dad76 memes are the best. Expect to see plenty of gremlin .**

 **Seeya guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of a Soldier**

 **A collection of moments from the Overwatch universe, mainly focusing on Soldier:76 and his interactions with his fellow Overwatch agents. Mercy x 76, Dad! 76.**

 **Chapter 2 : To Be Brothers**

 **Featuring : Hanzo and Genji Shimada, Soldier 76, and a few others.**

 **Hey guys. So… Yeah. It's been a while, yeah? Not gonna lie, this chapter was ridiculously hard to write. I've written just about 4 distinct chapters in their own right, only to not like a single one of 'em. So I got rid of all of them. Well, at least now, since Ana is out I have a good idea on what I want to do. Hopefully I can get all these ideas in my head straight and get them out, but for now I wanted to explore the brother's relationship, along with a bunch of other Overwatch heroes! I always really felt for the Shimada brothers, especially with Hanzo - his tale is truly one that hurts to try and put myself in his shoes, despite the fact that he was in fact the one who slayed his own brother.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

"Seeking power, I cast my brother to the earth below and killed him…." Hanzo paused to take a dramatic sip of his tea. "But without him, I am lost, fore-"

"Hanzo, I am right here, perhaps you should not tell this story to them just yet," came his brother's reply, who was seated to his left, a green plastic straw in the shape of a dragon attached to a small hole on the cheek of his faceplate, allowing him to also enjoy the drink set before them.

The mentioned brother turned his head to glare at his younger sibling, before turning back to the small crowd of young children who all gasped in shock, the cyborg ninja-man having appeared from seemingly nowhere. It was a community night in Hanamura and the Eldest Shimada, having taken rights to the family lands, had opened his gates to the many tourists and citizens that desired a tour through the home - of course, not without proper security. Hanzo himself had an entourage of ninjas carefully sneaking around the place to keep the peace and keep the various heirlooms of their family's many centuries of power out of the hands of the people. Thankfully, no such event had occurred yet.

"Genji, I would appreciate if you did not ruin story-time," came Hanzo's slightly annoyed reply, his gaze turning upwards in frustration - a classic Hanzo look that he often gave to his younger sibling, even when they were younger. It spoke much of his pride and nobility, having been tirelessly trained in the Japanese mannerisms and the like.

Genji could only chuckle to himself, before turning his gaze back to the small group of children, all aged between 6 to somewhere around 13, who stared at him in awe - they were both members of Overwatch, but Genji was much less known of as a person, only as a very powerful cyborg-green-ninja-man.

"Hello there, minna-san, (everyone) I am Genji Shimada. It is a pleasure to welcome you to our ancient family home," he tilted his head to the children.

Hanzo cleared his throat. "Now as I was saying…" he said before shooting another look at Genji, who serenely smiled behind his face plate, a slightly playful look that Hanzo could see even without directly seeing his younger brother's face.

"Without my brother, I was lost. Leaving my family and friends behind, I cast my sword away and took an oath to never hold what once was used to slay my own brother," he continued. "And took on the bow. Seeking atonement for what I had done, I exiled myself to the ends of this earth, searching for the answers I desired - was Genji truly alive, and could he truly forgive me? Could I even forgive myself…?"

With that, Genji slowly placed a reassuring hand upon his brother's shoulder, who's lip trembled ever so slightly at his touch. "And so I came to offer him a chance - a chance to give back to the world our familiy had fought to control. Join Overwatch and find the enlightenment he seeked in the form of selflessness," he finished. "And look at him now! He's still a grumpy old man, but…" He chuckled as the kids giggled alongside him, as Hanzo let out a playful snort, his scowl vanishing behind an ever so slight smirk. "I may be old, Genji, but you will never aim as good as I can," he boasted, to which Genji stood up.

"Is that a challenge?!" Genji demanded with fire in his voice, to which Hanzo stood tall to face him off, the two brothers' chests right at each other's, bumping every so often as they played around, sibling rivalry showing in the form of overly dramatic competition.

"It is no challenge when I am sure to win, otouto (little brother)," Hanzo replied with a smirk, placing two fingers at Genji's forehead to flick his metal head, ignoring the pain that came with striking at his titanium outer shell.

The commotion the brothers stirred was enough to catch a few other Overwatch members' attention - McCree, with a drunk Ana in tow, both demanded to join their competition despite Pharah's frustrated pleas with her intoxicated mother to not make a fool of herself in public ("I am an old woman, Fareeha, I think I'm allowed to be a funny old lady every once in a while," she had responded to her scolding).

Reinhardt soon arrived behind the three, towing alongside his new drinking buddy Roadhog, who he had discovered could hold alcohol almost equivalent to his weight, to which Reinhardt demanded they'd have a drinking game, so the two of them came along clutching massive jugs of beer that could have passed as glass barrels. Reinhardt simply urged this game on, his thunderous laughter cracking through the ancient Shimada home like a bell toll. Junkrat wanted to join as well, but thanks to Roadhog's tight grip on the smaller junker's forearm, Jamison was not going anywhere - that is, until Roadhog and Reinhardt both tried to empty their massive cups of alcohol down their gullets, both of which ending up dizzied and on the ground, struggling to stand.

Tracer soon arrived with Mei, Lucio and DVa, all of which were eating ice cream that the Chinese meteorologist had provided so kindly. Zarya and Symmetra were off to the side, talking to crowds of fans about the importance of maintaining a healthy body and mind - which explained the stark lack of alcohol in either of their systems. Zenyatta and Bastion were closeby as well, talking to a few omnic visitors about the importance of antifreeze, while Bastion entertained a few young girls with the copious amounts of birds, squirrels and other small critters that seemed to gravitate to the friendly Bastion unit.

On the roof, over looking the entire scene were two familiar faces as well - a black cloaked figure with a stark white mask, and a tall platinum blonde man with a blue and white leather jacket. The two were sitting on the roof, leaning back casually while the blonde held a beer, the other holding some violently churning crimson gas in a bottle, which he seemed to inhale every so often.

"Amelie tells me that you're starting to make a move on Angela, Jack," the black-cloaked man began, to which the other man frowned.

"I don't understand how Amelie is seeming to follow my every single move," came Jack's reply, before he rolled his eyes. "I think you aught to tell her to stop stalking me, Gabe, maybe she'd listen to you?" He suggested.

Gabriel snorted. "You know just as well as I how annoying it is to find and deal with that annoying Frenchie," to which Jack replied with a chuckle. "Just wave a few butter croissants and a baguette, that'll sure catch her attention."

"Honhonhon, baguette," came the sudden words from nowhere in particular. Both soldiers immediately grabbed their weapons, Jack unholstering a revolver from his side and Gabriel pulling a shotgun from god knows where. "Oh, it's _you_ ," came Gabriel's sickeningly twisted voice, before both men lowered their guns.

Jack blinked at the sudden appearance of the purple-skinned beauty. It had been three months since the two had defected back to Overwatch, and ever since then it was clear that something about Jack had caused Widowmaker to come along, who now refused to respond to anything but Amelie. I'd recommend not spooking two old soldiers like that, Ame'," Jack grunted before sitting himself back down on the shingles, turning his head to the right to find said woman seating herself directly next to him.

"You know I cannot refuse the call of my people, Jack Morrison," came the honeyed reply - part of the program that Angela had put in place to try and heal the mental conditioning put in place was allowing Widowmaker to go on the internet. Jack put a stop to it once he realized how much tumblr the girl was using, muttering curses to himself about people who shipped him with the man next to him, to which both super soldiers shuddered in horror.

Amelie draped her legs down, stretching for a moment before letting out a long, drawn out sigh. She turned slightly to her left to rest a hand upon Jack's arm, who blinked at the sudden action. Thinking nothing of it, Jack continued to drink beer, smiling to himself as he watched DVa smacking the crap out a particularly grabby-when-drunk McCree.

Feeling a small puff of heat against his arm, Jack shifted said limb, thinking he'd may have rested on some exhaust pipe, only to look and find that Amelie had snaked her body around his right arm, which was now placed conveniently between two arms, her head resting on his tricep. She looked at peace, her eyes closed as she seemed to be snoozing - she always chose the weirdest times to sleep. Thinking nothing of it as usual, as Jack was no stranger to having to sleep near or in the same bedroll as another soldier, Jack continued on his merry night - little did he notice Amelie's devious smile.

Gabriel resisted the urge to slam a fist into Jack's face, until a certain winged doctor arrived. "Sorry for being late, Ja-" she paused, eyes widening in shock when she saw who exactly was clinging on her lover's arm. "A-Amelie, what are you-" she began before Jack hushed her. "She's sleeping," he scolded softly, before giving her a pointed look - it was made very clear by none other than Mercy herself that sleeping was very important to the healing Amelie to ensure her consciousness could continue to repair. Sleep was, after all, very healthy for the mind.

"But why, pray tell, is she clinging to your arm like that," Angela muttered under her breath - Gabriel swore he heard her teeth grind as Jack gave her a dismissive wave. "I dunno, I wasn't paying attention - oh, by the way, I think McCree has a few teeth knocked out now, he got drunk again and got near Hana," he pointed out to the doctor before stopping her from leaving.

Mercy was about to make her descent to help the injured McCree, who was now plopped in a chair by Roadhog and being gently scolded by Ana. She looked back curiously at 76, who could only smile. "I think I could do with some time with you now," he suggested, to which Angela could only blush before sitting herself down where Gabriel had been a few seconds earlier - he had decided to leave just then, to which Jack mentally promised himself to treat him to another drink later - and leaning over to rest her head on Jack's shoulder. It was an odd sight, to see the grizzled war veteran with one hand being coiled around by none other than an infamous sniper, the other hand wrapped around his lover's shoulder - Jack could only chuckle to himself before he too rested his head atop Mercy's soft, blonde locks.

It was times like these, Jack realized, that it was truly a blessing to be alive.

 **Well there you have it! A chapter, finally, yeah? Also, about Widowmaker, I was planning on having her sort of rely on Jack as a sort of anchor during her transition and healing. Besides, who wouldn't want a guy like him be around her when she needs it the most! Of course, their relationship would be one sided, but Jack, knowing she was the comrade he remembered, would do everything he could to help her. Of course, he still is only shipped with Mercy, but I thought that I could use this to explore Widowmaker a bit more. I'll probably do that in future chapters.**

 **As for headcanon, I think there are a few stories that have this, where Widowmaker and Reaper rejoin Overwatch. As for exactly why is up for grabs, but let's just assume for now that it's just some crap that went down, and now they're good guys… Kinda. Hearing Reaper and Soldier's background, and seeing how much animosity they have between them is painful, so I'd like to think that they were able to put the past behind them for the sake of something greater, which leads them to becoming best of friends again - like bros, before hoes (except when she's not a hoe, amirite fellas :^) ).**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! Do leave a comment and favorite/follow if you liked, I'll be posting… Well, to be honest, whenever I damn well please!**

 **Chapter written and completed on : August 1st, 2016**

 **Published on : August 11th, 2016**


End file.
